Pirate King's Daughter
by yo wuz up
Summary: Luffy is Pirate king and along side his nakama his child is born with the womon he loves. Nico Robin. How his child grows up and how his idiocy and Robin's intellegence how will child turn out? Child OC LuffyXRobin NamiXSanji ZoroX... Tashigi?
1. Child love

The Pirate King's Daughter

Orca?!

I love my family, they truly love me. My mother is Nico Robin the greatest archeologist in the world! She loves me so much. My dad to put it bluntly is an idiot. He is Monkey D. Luffy, the pirate king, Straw hat pirate captain. In short form he is my dad. He comes around as often as he can. No body beside his crewmates and his close friends know I am his daughter so I live with my mom. This weekend my dad is coming in again, so exiting but he is lacking in the intelligence department I love him either way.

Mom is getting the house ready for when he comes by. Life itself is not very boring Usopp tells me a lot of stories and I like to talk with Sanji he is so nice. Zoro is one of my favorites the have all taught me something valuable. Sanji taught me how to fight and cook. Usopp taught me how to build stuff and make jokes. Zoro teaches me how to nap right and sword fight occasionally. Franky is a professional shipwright and he is a good boxer. Nami she is a navigator she tells me where Luffy is going and about his adventures. She also told me when lend money get 3X the interest. Oh! My favorite is uncle Ace! He has no shirt and talks me on trips on his little boat. My mom, she is perfect I want to be just like her; an archeologist. Luffy he is one of the oddest people I have met sure he is my dad but why did he call me Orca? My name my mom named me is Lily, that's not my true name though.


	2. Being Born

The Pirate King's Daughter

Being Named Chapter 2

Robin

Everyone was thinking hard. It hurt so much, the pain sort of melted away when Luffy held my hand. I felt so honored to be holding his hand he has just met up with the red-haired pirates. Shanks was and still is his childhood hero, one of the four emperors of the sea. He was inside with me holding my hand. It was his child after all. While I was pregnant he was thinking of all the names from the top of his head is it was a guy. Anything was fine with me I just did not want him to leave me alone. Too many people have discarded me in my life. I can't lose him not another one in my life I love him.

"Hikaru. Lean, Jean, Wean, Tea, Dyne, Hoshi, Dove." Wack. Luffy's head flew and rebounded right where it should have been. He grew another lump on the other lumps that was covering his head from previous times.

"BAKA! If you dare name that child any of those I will have to hurt you!" The orange haired girl signed and held her head from my loves lack of intelligence.

"Awww Namiiii I want to name hiiim." The black haired pirate king gave puppy dog eyes and she signed excusing herself from the room. He didn't let go of my hand it simply stretched while being dragged out into the hall where the others were.

Our doctor on the ship remained in the room. "Get ready Robin." I nodded gently squeezing on Luffy's hand.

Usopp

Omg, omg, omg. I was freaking out. Robin was having a child now?! My dad was holding me like I was still a child he missed out on. In reality I am now a brave sea warrior. The sniper of the pirate king Monkey D. Luffy the greatest captain in the world. And his child was being born! When Robin announced it on our ship when she was pregnant Sanji was crying and tugging at his shirt with his teeth but everyone was happy. I wanted to know who the father was. I always thought it was Zoro but after CP9 I noticed she was leaning a bit towards him. Luffy. Shanks was here now and everyone was waiting for the answer if Robin was okay.

"Hang in there Usopp; everything will be fine-"The red haired emperor was cut short when the door opened. All of us were on our feet when it was Nami dragging something.

She turned around to face what she was dragging which happened to be Luffy. Thumbs being forced in his mouth pulling at it she was speaking gibberish till she was enunciating.

"LUFFY! I will not on Robins behalf not let you name that poor child with a fool of a father name him Fluffy!! No way not now not any day!! Think about it! He will be picked on! What if it is a girl you fool?!" He stopped and she took her thumbs out of his mouth. He stood there and put his other hand that was not in the door way on his forehead in his thinking position.

A shrill cry came from the room and Nami dashed back in with Luffy with his hand in the doorway still in the thinking position.

When I saw everyone form the corner of their eyes was trying to hold in their laughter. Even Garp was there to see his great grand child as well as Ace had trouble holding it in.

Luffy's head shot up and with a great smile he ran in the room with an idea.

All I could say was, "That poor child." Many people nodded with me.

Robin

There she was a beautiful baby girl. My precious baby girl. I am her mother, a mother, her mother. Nami was supporting me, not only was I dead tired but was I ready to celebrate. I did not know what to do.  
I checked my hand and his hand was still there. His short black hair suddenly appeared in the doorway with a great big smile on his face.

"Luffy it is a girl." Chopper informed him because he had to listen to all the names with boredom while I was with interest.

Luffy just got more exited. He walked over to me ad gave me a kiss on the cheek and whispered her name in my ear if I liked it. I kissed him back and whispered in his ear. "I love it."

He stood up straight took a breath while my baby was handed to me. Everyone was let in the large room by Nami to make sure everything was alright. They entered and made sure to leave room around me and our baby.

"Monkey is a land animal. Robin is a bird. Land sky so all there is left is sea. So her name shall be Orca." He said it with so much pride it took a few seconds for everyone to register it through there minds. They were about to protest when I interjected.

"I love it, our little Orca."

To be continued…

Next time, Orca is age 5. Luffy decided to go on a picnic with her in the mountains when something treacherous happens….

Author note: Sorry very sorry if Robin or any character is wired, I will try to fix it especially Robin I think she is a little moody but who cares it will improve hopefully  
Plz Review tell me what you liked disliked fist One Piece Fanfiction


	3. Picnic! Beware of the morning current?

The Pirate King's Daughter

Chapter 3

Picnic! Beware of the morning current!?

Luffy

Everyone was setting up for my daughter's 5th birthday. Robin and Sanji were making the cake. Nami was yelling at Zoro to wake up. Usopp and Yasopp were blowing up the balloons as well making there voices all squeaky cracking up everyone's sides with laughter. Shanks was talking about his last adventure to me. Orca was asleep having no idea what a birthday meant. All she knew of it was that everyone sent her gifts. Last year only Robin and she was there, I could not be there because I was stuck in CP9 somehow. Trusting Zoro's direction is not very good I don't even know how we got there.

This year everyone is here and she will be surprised. This is the age she starts to remember stuff and stuff.

"I am Usopp brave warrior of the sea!" A squeaky voice echoed from the other side of the room and everyone went dead silent.

Yasopp started laughing as did everyone else and everyone was shushed from the loud noise when Nami, Robin and Sanji came in. A slightly dazed baby girl in Robin's arms looking round with her black and slightly white hair swishing every moment. Here eyes were blue the same color as Robins.

"Everyone listen go get whatever you need now! Leave the house Robin needs rest she has been busy all morning that party will start in 3 hours! No later!" Nami announced everything so uncaring. Soo hungry TT.

"Ace!"

He was just walking up from the ocean present in hand no shirt on and smirk on his face. "Yo!"

Luffy ran to him and grabbed onto his neck and swung around and around on him.

"Mommy who is swinging around Uncle Ace's neck?"

"Your father dear." "Papa?" "Yep, your father is swinging around Uncle Ace's neck."

Orca jumped out of her arms and ran across the room. "Papa!!"

It was so cute the room was blushing. So cute! She ran up to me and I let go of Ace and hugged her.

"Aw so cute I see hearts coming out of your head Luffy." I turned around to face Ace smirking at me. I smirk back.

"You're just jealous."

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Not"

"To"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

"SHUT UP!" Nami bounded forward and hit us both on the head.

"Welcome Ace." She bowed slightly to him. He did a full bow.

"Thank you for inviting me."

Robin meanwhile had walked over to me and kissed and I kissed her back.

"Why don't you take Orca for a picnic? Ace can go to while we get things ready here?"

"YOSH! Picnic!" I grabbed Ace by the … necklace not much to pull on him and with Orca in my arms we went down to the forest area.

Orca

Father and uncle got along really well they both held my hand and swung me up and down. We played by the river and climbed lots of stuff. Dad hit his head a couple of times but it did not seem to faze him.

When crossing big scary stuff uncle Ace carried me across while dad got carried away by the current of the river. Dad also got hit by a few rocks on the way down the current but Uncky Ace not to worry.

"Let's go after him. Before the idiot goes down some water fall." He grabbed me under the arms and placed me on his back giving me a free piggy back.

"Is daddy going to be alright he hit on a couple of rocks!?"

"Hehe he will be fine he is too stupid to get any stupider." A rustle in the bushes alerted Ace and he took one hand off me and held it at his gun on his waist. "Who's there?"

"Relax Ace just delivering your brother he was about to go over a waterfall. No one would know how the great pirate king went if he went over a waterfall. No fun." A pretty tall guy taller than Luffy but shorter than Uncle Shanks stood there, Luffy was standing behind him laughing and went to take me from Ace.

"Dragon! What are you doing here?" He had a tattooed face and a smile on his face.

"Just wishing my granddaughter well. Here." He walked slowly past Ace and stopped in front of me. I snuggled my face closer into my dad's shorts trying to hide from him. Any man on Ace's bad list will be on my bad list too.

"Happy birthday, Orca." _Squeak_

"Squeak?" I opened my eyes to see the cutest little ducky for baths. I accepted it and squeaked it a couple more times.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him and him down at me.

"Luffy you better get back to the party now ja na." He gave my father a punch on the shoulder and disappeared in a gust of wind.

"Odd man eh Ace?"

"Yeah odd."

50 minutes later

"Zoooooorrrooooo ahhhhhhh tirred need foood." Luffy was carrying me on his back with Ace just ahead of him.

"We are almost there Luffy almost there." They were walking uphill and I just sat there squeaking my new toy. Every time I squeaked it there was a gust of wind blown the way the duck was facing. I took everything into acutance and squeaked the duck going up hill and I did not let it go. As I somehow figured out a hug gust of wind blew and we were at the top of his hill in no time.

Mom and everyone was standing outside the village from where we were coming up and gasped a sigh of relief when they saw us. Dad placed me on the ground and I ran to mom to show her my new toy.

To be continued…

Next time…  
A view on the past of Orca's baby shower. The gifts were delayed to now. How will Nami and Robin react to such gifts? While Luffy just laughs it all out.

Authors note: sorry, sorry I am having trouble grasping what Luffy is like but it will try to get it better!

Tiger-the-great-Xtra: thank you so much for review it made me so happy to see it and read it

Plz read and review


	4. The baby shower

Chapter 4  
Baby shower of gifts

(Past after birth)

Robin

It felt so good to have her in my arms. So small she relied on me. Chopper did many tests to make sure she was alright. She grabbed at my hair. Luffy when holding her looked so mature it kind of scared every body.

The next day everyone had come back with presents. They set the baby on a chair securely enforced by the handiwork of Usopp and Franky. Ironically it had the picture of an Orca on the back seat. Everyone gave their gifts till Nami got one look at them and yelled them because it was ONLY A CHILD.

(Present time)

Robin

I dressed Orca in a nice blue dress with white straps that looked like clouds. Luffy was dressed in black shorts and a Hawaiian open shirt. Ace was dressed in his usual. Zoro and Tashigi got back from their honeymoon; finally they start acting like adults and realize they love each other. Nami was in a very sparkly shirt and short skirt nice light blue goes nice with her hair. Usopp, Franky, Shanks, Ben, Lucky, Yasopp, Sanji and Chopper were all in their nicest clothing for the celebration.

Orca never let go of her little ducky she mysteriously got from their walk. I didn't bother to ask as long as she liked it. If I had to guess it was from Luffy's father.

Everyone gathered around as Sanji bought in the cake. Orca's hand fastened around mine a little intimidated from the massive thing 10 times bigger than her and fired up with around 500 candles.

"Robin-chwan doesn't this look great won't Orca turn into more of an angel than she already is!" He was dancing around like a little ballerina, till Nami grabbed him by the collar and sat him down beside her.

"Go on blow Orca." Luffy knelt down and picked her up to bring her closer to the candles. Good thing Shanks and Ace grabbed Luffy by the neck or she would have been set on fire.

She took a big breath and blew her hardest to take out all the candles. Failed, miserable she was not able to take out even fifty. That was until Ace closed his hand and all the candles immediately went out. There was an around of applause and she blushed.

Zoro grabbed his 3 swords Wado Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu and Yubashiri.

"I shall cut the cake." A put them into position and cut it. Now the thing with Zoro is that all that training has to go somewhere. Sure he cut it. Very well to if I do say so myself. However he had cut the table to almost the presents if it hadn't been for Shanks good instinct and saving them.

Sanji held the table up with his foot. "Marimo, how dare you cut Nami-swan's _new_ table it cost her lots of berries?

"Ha, is that a challenge dartboard eyebrow." Zoro got into another stance.

Lucky and Yasopp saved the cake by starting to serve it. I handed it out with my 20 fleurs technique. Orca stood there complete focus on it.

Sanji bent down and started to wipe his shoes with a cloth he pulled out of his pocket. "Oi, Sanji did you get new shoes?" Luffy bent down to the same level as Sanji completely fascinated with the scrubbing.

"No sadly I didn't but I got these fixed up thanks to Franky so now they are steel toed." He stood up followed by Luffy. Ace grabbed Luffy and pulled him back a bit.

"What you going to do with those funky shoes?"

"Kick marimo's ASS!"

The next thing happening there was another new battle between flying kicks and swords clanging in the house. I censored Orca by covering her eyes with deux fleurs.

It ended quit quickly with Nami and Tashigi hitting them on the heads to behave.

20 minutes later of discussion of random topics with the sugar high from the cake it was present time.

Garp

Everyone sat in a big circle around Orca she was sitting on Robin's lap and Luffy sat on the couch behind here along with Ace and Sanji on the other side. Sanji's reasoning of sitting over there was to protect the innocence of Mellorine from Marimo's presence.

She pointed who had to 'fork over the gift' and that the way we did it.

"Marimo!" She pointed over at the green headed swordsman and all he could say was "oh god no." Sanji patted her on the head and Tashigi patted Zoro on the head while handing the present to one of Robin's hands to pass it over.

"Oh we got this when she was born but Nami-Chan had some objections so now this is the opportune moment I think." Tashigi pushed up her glasses and smiled and Zoro made an attempted smile.

She unraveled it as quickly as possible in pure bliss of all the attention like all little kids like.

"YAY Marimo got it mommy! Look _Nagasone Okisato_ or _Kotetsu_ one of the one of the Sanji Owazamono swords!!" She drew it out admiring it. She put it back and ran as fast as she could to them and gave them a big hug. I swear I saw hearts over there. "THANK YOU so much!!" Tashigi hugged back and Zoro hugged to.

"Be-careful if you want lessons when you're older just let us know."

"Sanji-kun!" she squeaked again, and Sanji rose out of his seat then danced around. For you Mellorine."

He at back down and she opened the present up. "A book! Is it about history?" She hurriedly flipped through it.

Sanji gave something to Robin and Luffy also then looked back at her.

"Close; that is the old fart (chef Zeff) recipe book practically history knowing his age. Robin-chwan that is a god recipe book I personally made for you as well as a kids menu so if you want to try to make something I would be happy to teach you. As well there is a kids menu. Luffy that is a spatula when Robin making cookies or cakes you have to continually beat or it will not fluff right."

Right in the middle of Sanji's speech she leapt on him and hugged him till he could not breathe anymore. "Thank you so much!!"

"Yes thank you Sanji-san." "Thank you Sanji!!" Luffy tried for hug like his daughter but instead got a boot in the face.

"Usopp!" He handed the box casually to one of Robin's hands and Orca opened it excitedly. "Clothes! Awesome they have historical facts on them!! Look mommy it says when you and dad met and when dad because king and when I was born!!" Robin smiled and Usopp got a great big hug.

"Ha-ha isn't I resourceful! I completely forgot about the party so casually I slipped out which they were on their walk and made it in my shack! AHAHAHA."

"Ohh shack Usopp." Yasopp looked at his child in bewilderment and laughed it out remembering Usopp bragging about being done weeks before. Or was that the lie hmm.

"Franky-san!" Un-fortunately Robin's hands could not hold it let alone carry it so Luffy had to go over and carry it to her.

While she was opening it I had the weirdest sensation that hit me harder then ever. Luffy was a father. A warm caring father he was. Not like me who left him forests at night or tied him to balloon off cliffs. A real loving caring father who would build a swing set for her. Wait that would never happen. Sure as hell he could try but it would be more hazardous then playful. Good thing Ace and his nakama are keeping a close watch on him. Ah she has the box open.

There were flamethrowers and grenades and machine guns as well as a self destruct jack-in-the-box. She thought they were toys as did Luffy. So while she ran to give him a hug Nami and Robin re-packed it and got Ace to put it in storage. Out of the immature people's hands.

"Chappa." The small reindeer blushed then gave her the small gift "ohh shut! Up! Just because you will like my present. Hehe."

He sat back down after a hug and thank you from her. "What did you get?" Robin inquired full of curiosity. "Pills."

I saw Robins eyes go a little big full of concern then go down again as Chopper explained himself.

"Don't worries Robin those are children pill they will make you so healthy you don't need them everyday. Complete safe I made sure of it." He did a little happy dace around when he finally finished. The little set of eyes went around the room trying to find someone who had not gone yet.

"Nami-Chan!" The orange haired passes it to her with a full smile on her face. When the little one saw it the smile went all bigger than it already was.

"What is it?" Robin looked over her shoulder and sat beside her.

"Look mom Nami-chan got me coloring book of history look there is so much here! Dōmo arigatō !"

"Garp-san!" She next pointed at me and I stood up and walked to her. "I have a present for all 3 of you. Her eyes turned big and soo cute!!

"Love punch I drew back my fist and gave her a gently nudge. She blushed and glomped onto my arm not letting go till I gave her my other present. She waited to open till I was done with Robin and Luffy. Luffy started to show a sweat drop or two. "Love punch! I gave Robin one just a little more force. "Thank you Garp-san." She smiled at me and gave a hug to Orca.

Now one little pest left. "Love Punch!" He didn't even try to run he knew I wouldn't stop till I gave this to him. Lucky that Ben caught him before he went out the window smart guy. New big lump formed on his head as I went back to my seat.

"Look mom! A cell phone now I can reach you when I go off to play with people. Isn't that so cool." She came up to me and attempted the love punch I grinned at hr then she gave me a huge hug I could not breathe. She gave me a kiss and went back to hug Robin.

"Uncle Ace." He gave it to one of Robin's arms and went to sit closer. "WOW your old knife that you found on the ground thank you so much Ace-chan!" He got up and while she hugged him he whispered something in her ear. Her grin went bigger and whispered in his ear. She took a pen and put it in her mouth. Ace then took a needle and pierces her ears three times on the left and two times on the right. He then took out something like Zoro's earrings on the left ear and put a silver stud and Orca the animal on the last hole. Her arms flew across him and squished the life out of him.

"Uncle Shanks, Ben, Lucky and Yasopp." Ben took all the presents and set it in front of her. Shanks would have but he only had one hand. Didn't feel like it.

She let out a gasp and took them all out. "Coool!!!"

Shanks explained what they all were. "Lucky got you the rubber meat so if Luffy is being bad trick him. Ben got you that encyclopedia. Yasopp got you the water gun. I got you the pirate Lego so you can make little wars." She ran up and gave them al bone crushing hugs. After like 5 minutes or something she moved back, surrounded by her presents looking around for someone she forgot, when she remembered two more people the most important. "Mom and Dad!"

Luffy brought his hand over to his hat and was just about to lift it off when Robin put her hand on it stopping him. She moved her hand to behind her head and put her old cowgirl hat from when she served Crocodile on her head.

Robin smiled at Luffy and her eyes said something like that hat is old or that is a guy hat. Luffy then thought for a second what to get her when his had stretched into his room and pulled it out.

"Here Orca from dad." Orca took the present and opened it. A nice blue in the shape of a whale purse well it had straps so I guess it was a backpack. "For when you go in the forest.

"Thank you Papa!!" She ran over and he was sitting on the top of the couch so there was no backing behind it. Thankfully Shanks took over this time and stood behind Luffy.

Orca entered his arms and the force pushed him off. They went no where because of Shanks. Robin gave a sigh of relief and the birthday party came to a close.

To be continued…..

Next time: Orca is now 8 years of age and is walking down the main street when some guy approaches her. "Do you know where Straw hat is?"

Author note: Thank you for the reviews they make me happy to read  
Sara irine- Yes, it shall be a ZoroXTashigi

Tiger-the-great-Xtra- Yep those crazy chromosomes and Deoxyribonucleic acid

Jack-a-dandy- Yay for RobinXLuffy


	5. Stolen

Pirate King's daughter Chapter 5

Strange man

Orca age 8

Orca

I went down this rugged path into the unknown. I didn't know why Auntie Nami always wanted me to stay put, I couldn't control it; my eagerness to move around. I am well aware I am not very strong in physical combat I am smart but sometimes it just wears off when I get 'cocky'. Well that is what someone told me I don't remember who it was. At least I had my cell phone from my baby shower so when I got lost I would find my way back. Now that I think back, Zoro probably gave the direction loss to me, because I hung around him so much. Ha, that is pretty cool because Zoro is so cool. Also he was the first one to join my dad's crew Aka 'tub boat'.

In fact all of my dad's friends were cool, so unique with different personalities. They also told me many stories about my parents like when they were sailing. My favorite story would have to be the banquette. Brook told me that one. He was never around when I was a child because he went site seeing, he was a little creepy and perverted; but he was nice.

Flash back of banquette

"Luffy-kun what is that?" Robin leaned over eyeing what he was holding.

"A greetings since I am now Pirate King with One Piece there is going to be a HUGE feast!!"  
"Yoink aww man Luffy! We can't go their look it says that the marine headquarters will be there!" Usopp cried; "But there is free food, free drinks and free money going around see it says here." Robin pointed out.

"Onee-chan! Which direction is it! The money!"

"No, no, no, no Nami!! You heard nothing! There is no money whatsoever!" Trying to cover up her ears failed miserably and thrown off her Nami stood up and started giving orders to turn the ship to the party.

"Nami." "Yes, Zoro you have a problem with my decision? Tashigi will be there, so suck it up."

Zoro ran at Nami and glared at her. "It says formal." "Oi! Marimo don't manhandle my Nami-swan!" Sanji jumped over the railing. "Shitty eye-brow!" "Ka-ching now I'm pissed!"

Just before it started Nami nailed them both on the heads, and sighed. "Zoro has a point it does say formal, meaning no-goofy and perfectly tame." She looked up along with Robin and saw Luffy playing with Choppers face trying to make it stretch.

"Sanji-kun?" "HAI, Nami-swan!!"

"I need to talk with Robin about the plans and coordinates can you, Zoro and Usopp. Wait scratch Usopp. Make Luffy into a gentleman?" Nami walked off with Robin.  
"Ohh Shit" "You got that right, so Sanji where are you going to start?" Zoro mocked while getting comfortable ready to nap. Usopp was still shattering at Nami's words. "Usopp... get your self back together."

"Ohh No Marimo you are helping to!!" Sanji grabbed Zoro and they pried Luffy away from Chopper who was still sleeping. Then they sat him in a chair.

"Now were do we start." Sanji muttered to himself. "Hey, Luffy Nami told Sanji and me to teach you how to be a gentleman show us what we need to work on." Luffy started to pick his nose and was sitting in a slouched position. "Huh?"  
"Zoro you sculpted yourself daily teach him how to sit up right." "Hell no. Luffy get your finger out of your nose."  
Sanji was about to retaliate when Nami came into the room whacked the heads and said, "Work together" then left.  
"The hell was that for?" "Zoro don't swear at Nami-swan." Sparks flew as Brook went flying into the room. "Hallo good fellow's let's work on proper posturing."

A Huge relief was sent through the room as Sanji and Zoro slumped back relaxing till they were grabbed and sent into the chair as well beside Luffy.

"Now feet on the floor lean on the back of your chair and chin up." Luffy complied while Sanji and Zoro got up to take a look at Brook's workmanship. "Nice Brook thanks a lot."

"Sanji you can teach him how to eat properly and Zoro you can teach him how to walk the talk and talk the walk Yo-ho-ho-ho"

"Na? What's going on? Zoro? Sanji?" Zoro replied, "The place you want to go to is formal you have to do everything we tell you." "Okay!"  
Zoro walked out while Sanji started to give the lesson on cooking. "Now Luffy when the meal comes what are you going to do first?" He said while getting a chair and sitting on it facing Luffy. "Eat it before anyone notices it." "NO!"  
Few minutes later

"Okay Luffy you remember everything right?" "Yep" He scratched his head where numerous lumps were starting to form.

"Say them all in order."

"Sit down don't talk unless asked a question, when answering do not reply in a loud voice, do not wave arms. Sit straight like Brook showed. When food arrives; wait until everyone has food then calmly take knife and fork. Cut meat into edible pieces and chew swallow. Repeat in calmly order if this order is broken in any way shape or form then no dinner from Sanji for 3 weeks." His voice rang in the eating area hollow and mellow like he was hypnotized. "Good. You go outside and get Zoro while I pick up all the broken dishes." "Hai!"

Luffy then ran outside like he never heard a word and pulled the door off to quickly making an aftershock in the room. "Oh shit." Sanji put a hand on his forehead as more dishes fell on the floor. Anger marks formed all over his head. "This better be worth it."

Zoro felt someone watching him an aura of pure evil looming around him. He sat up and looked around and saw Nami disappear around the corner and Luffy approaching him form the kitchen where loud shouts of agony were still echoing.

"Ok, Luffy umm just walk normally without hocking your knee up. Uhh, your back straight and just… walk." "Ok that sounds easy ok I shall go see Nami and robin to see if I passed!!"

Luffy ran out of the room thankful tat it was over with now he could finally relax to the best of his ability, but he had to pass Nami first.

"Oi, Nami am I ready to go now?" Both females looked at him and Nami replied, "you better be because we are approaching the land right now. Go look outside and see if you know any of the people there." "HAI!"

Luffy ran out of the room.

Few minutes later

"Usopp look it is Shanks's ship your father is on it! HAHA; Zoro look Smoker and that Tashigi girl are there to. Also let's see Ao-kiji's bicycle. Grandpa…. ACE! Mohawk, Gecko, Don Flamingo, 5 stars, Arlong, Krieg, Kuro and wahh to many to count Nami can we dock near Ace and the Whitebeards???" "Sure captain."

10 mins later

Everyone got dressed into nice clothing tux's and dresses. Walked in everything was fine Luffy was waiting for food at their table. They were going to go talk to Shanks and Ace after dinner. When IT happened; that unmentionable thing that no one in my family speaks of. Buggy the clown tripped and one of his limbs flew off hit a waiter which dropped the piece of bread he was holding and it hit a fork sent the fork flying hit Luffy in the head with some wired momentum. No one but the crew noticed. From that little bonk… all was lost. Luffy forgot everything that he had learned about manners. Franky burst out laughing at Nami, Sanji and Zoro's faces.

"Once an idiot always an idiot I guess." Zoro responded getting over his shock. Brook had rolled up his sleeves ready to take on a new mission when Robin held him back, and whispered in his ear. "Captain is captain."

End of Flash back

I smiled at the fond memory that came back into my head, "I am so lucky to have so many people nice to me, mom and dad must have had it hard."

I then realized that it was getting quite dark and I did not know where I was. I reached into m backpack and pulled out my cell phone only to find it had died. "Oh no."

"You lost little girl?" A creepy voice came out of the darkness followed by his body; which was half clothed. I thought it was Ace at the beginning but he had a lazy tone in his voice this was dark and raspy. "Who are you?"

"Hahaha, I control darkness now come with me." I was flown into his arms. My whole body went into shock why would they want me? I am the … Pirate... King's daughter… "NO! Someone Help!"

Someone with a callused hand that smelled like gun power put some sort of chemical over my mouth everything went black. The last thing I heard was laughter "Zhahahahaha, I will take down the Pirate King, starting with his daughter!"

To be continued…

Sorry for the long update XD I will update regularly I am having trouble with the plot I forgot what I was doing. Any ideas for the story are much appreciated!


	6. Wailing Hearts

Pirate Kings Daughter Chapter 6- Wailing Hearts

Orca

My life had always been interesting. It's been never a dull moment in the house of the pirate king, especially when he is your dad. From Uncle Ace burning down parts our house so Franky can have space for renovation purposes, to semi-quiet breakfasts when everyone is treating a hangover. Today I woke up and it felt like my eyes went blind. Every time my eyes opened and closed no matter how many times I blinked the blackness remained. My hands won't move, my mouth has something stuffed, yet I was alive.

"She is quite a catch, eh? That Straw-hat kid's child." A voice booms not even 5 metres from me. It matched perfectly the voice of my capturer. "Not even his child can stop fate itself. I will get my revenge on Straw-hat for making a fool of me at Impel Down. Escaping without losing any of his friends and the government put the blame on me for not coming in time. No matter the Straw-hat even if he is pirate king will die, he can't do anything if I have his daughter. Then his brother will become my nakama after pulling some strings, after dealing with the future death of Newgate."

"She has motion..." A deep voice from the other side of the room found me out with my small movements. I heard a huge gun click chances were it was pointing at me. I want my mom and dad.

A huge light blinded me when a massive hand took off my blindfold and unclogged my mouth. My first sight of my kidnappers, four men stood before me.

A half giant of a man, his hand seemed to be as big as my head. He was cloaked in a black captain cloak hairy chest showing through the opening, baggy beige pants with leather boots. Another giant looking guy was standing by the door he looked like a wrestling man with a tight fitting mask with red and white pattern on it. The deep voiced person indeed had a large gun pointed at me. Although he looked mean defiantly Yassop and maybe Ussop could out-snipe him. Way to lean looking like the forth guy who reminded me like a tap dancing mime.

"Don't be scared little girl. You're a live hostage. Zhahaha." Again the darkness consumed me as I went flying towards him.

---------

"Ace, have you seen Orca? We were going to play some checkers later on." Garp the proud great grandfather said as he walked down the hallway.

Ace looked up and scratched his head, "No sorry I haven't seen her since last afternoon, she might be with Luffy… probably Robin though."

"Ah okay, Robin probably cause Luffy is getting disciplined by Sanji, he ate a lot of food in the kitchen again." Garp walked back to go see Robin, but when he turned the corner he noticed Aokiji holding a letter in his hand while leaning against the wall.

"Garp… you're looking for this girl right?"

To be continued...  
Author note: sorry it's been a long time and my English has crapped out during my long break XD getting my groove back to finish this story, so many people reviewed thank you so much; lots of motivation from it!


End file.
